What happens whan you have 2 shecats loving you
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: When Firestar meets Sandstorm up in Starclan, Sandstorm finds out a very deep secret. But Spottedleaf is just confused why Firestar chose Sandstorm as his mate. And some very deep, dark, secrets of other cats, and, youve all wanted to know what goes on in Starclan? Well, heres your chance.
1. Chapter 1

Up In StarClan…

FireStar stood at the portal, staring, without blinking, he just got the news that Sandstorm had died. He was so excited. His tail wagged, he didn't care if he wasn't a dog, he wagged it anyway. Then the lights in the portal started rippling, his eyes widened and he leaned closer. A black paw came through, Firestar leaned back, confused. Then, a body, came through, the cat was carrying a bag in its mouth, "Scourge! Its you! I forgot you went shopping today!" Firestar spoke, laughing, Scourge had ran out of baking tools, so he went to ClanMart and bought some cupcake makers. "Hey, can you make some red velvet cakes?" Firestar asked, fluttering his eyes, Scourge looked at him strangly. Firestar sighed, "Yes, we can throw some at TigerStar." Scourge smiled and walked away. Spottedleaf's head appeared behind a rock, she squeaked and ran to him. She sat beside Firestar and cleaned him. The gate started rippling again, "She's coming!" Firestar stood up and pushed SpottedLeaf into a bush next to him, She squeaked, her tounge was still hanging out her mouth. "HEY!" She yelled, "SHHHHH." Firestar yelled back. A sand colored paw came through, Firestar's eyes started twinkling, Sandstorm stepped through and looked around, so this is StarClan? She asked to herself. She looked forward and saw Firestar. Her eyes brightened and she ran to him, purring. She started licking him and talking about random things. Firestar just sat there and purred. He had NO clue what she was saying. A mumbling noise came from a bush. Sandstorm stopped her licking attack and looked at the bush. A spotted head pooped out. Sandstorm looked at Firesar, "Firestar." She said between clenched teeth. "heh heh heh?" FireStar said. He looked at the two angry she-cats. "Got to go BYE!" he shouted REAl fast. He ran to his den, "Damn, crap, damn, crap…" He said while curled up in a ball, he heard someone step in the den, "IM DEAD ALREADY! DON'T KILL ME AGAIN!" He shouted so loud that Scourge heard it on the other side of SilverPelt. "Chillax dude." He heard, Firestar turned around and looked "Oh, its just you. I thought it was Sandstorm or SpottedLeaf coming to kill me I would have been screwed."


	2. Shecat fight!

GrayStripe walked to him and sat in front of his friend. "Girl trouble?" He asked, "mmhmm" Firestar answered, biting his lip. Graystripe put his paw on Firestar's, "Look, I have girl trouble, Millie and Silverstream would pratiticly kill each other, but they got over it, just as yours will" Just then Millie walked in, "Hi Gray-Gray!" then Silverstream walked across the entrance with hr tail in the air "He doesn't love you, he loves me" A look of horror came down on Millie, she turned around and screamed at Silverstream "He's mah cat! You want a piece of dis?" She yelled, fluttering her paws out, "BRING IT KITTYPET!" Silverstream yelled, Millie jumped up and attacked, they rolled out of site of the den. Then Tigerstar, Dustpelt and Darkstripe pulled up a chair in front the den, they each sat down eating popcorn, watching the fight. Dustpelt stood up and threw popcorn "MILLIE! YOU GO GIRL!" Then Darkstripe stood up and started hooting. "SILVER! SILVER! SHE DA GIRL! RIP HER FUR OF IN A PILLAR!" Dustpelt stopped cheering and looked at Darkstripe, "Pillar? Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Darkstripe sat down and face the den, crossing his paw, he stuck is lower lip out and said, "not my fault Silver doesn't ryhme with anything fight-y." He looked in the den "OH! HI FIRESTAR AND CREEPY DUDE!" he started waving fast. Graystripe stood up sadly, "I'm not the creepy dude…" He spoke, very sadly. Tigerstar just sat in his chair, in one arm he and wrapped an ex-large soda from Sonic, he was sipping that, and in the other paw, he held his phone, video tapping everything, he was sipping his drink while staring at the camera. Firestar followed Graystripe out the den, they went the opisite way of the fight. Firestar was watching the fight behind him, Tigerstar just yelled a high pitched scream and slapped a fly that had landed on him. Firestar was so busy watching him, that he didn't notice Sandstorm run out and pin him to the ground. "What?" he said, he looked at her "OH SH-" she put a paw on his mouth, "mmmmommmmmmmmommm" he spoke. Sandstorm grabbed his scruff and pulled him in a bush, her hand still over his mouth. They never noticed Darkstripe watching them, he got up and went behind the rock listing to the conversation. "This is good…" he said, rubbing his paw together.

WHAT WENT ON IN THAT BUSH

Firestar was pinned down, and Sandstorm was sitting on him. "Ok, you know how I'm mad at you?" she said, Firestar nodded. Sandstorm took her paw off his mouth. "Well, I'm not mad at you, mad at Spottedleaf. Your MAH mate. I'm staying with you, but if I see Spottedleaf, Ima rip her pelt right off her skin!" She said. Firestar nodded "Oh, I have one question." He asked. Sandstorm looked at him, "GET THE STARCLAN OFF ME!" He yelled "Oh, ok." She said, stepping off him. He brushed himself down, and looked at Sandstorm. He jumped and knocked her down. He layed on her, "ha, pay back." He said, Sandstorm looked up at him. _A moment, YES!_ She thought. She stretched her neck up and licked his cheek, He looked at her. She was already looking away, "Get off me you oaf!" She said, returning her eyes on him. Firestar climbed off her, and she walked out the bush. Firestar followed. Sandstorm's neck fur stood up, "DARKSTRIPE! YOU LITTLE BASTARED!" Firestar came round and saw Darkstripe with his ear on the wall, He looked at them both. "Um, Just checking the wall for a heartbeat!" He said shutting his eyes, he moved his ear around, "Nope! Its dead!" He said and ran away.


	3. DANCE FIGHT :D

Darkstripe ran all the way to his chair, he jumped in and put his paws on the top of the chair. He slowly brought his eyes up to look over the chair, he was only showing his eyes, watching us. "That dude is creepy." Firestar said. Sitting down, he cocked his head at Darkstripe. Darkstripe stood up on his chair, waving his paw in the air, "IM NOT THE CREEPY DUDE! GRAYSTIPE IS!" He had his eyes shut as tight as he could, "IM NOT THE CREEPY DUDE! AT LEAST I DON'T WATCH CATS MATEING!" Graystripe yelled, throwing a banana at Darkstripe. Tigerstar sipped his drink and turned the camera on Darkstripe and Graystripe. "This is SO going on ClanTube." Tigerstar whispered to Dustpelt. Graystipe stood up and stared at Darkstripe. Silverstream and Millie stopped fighting and leaned on each other, watching. Firestar laughed his head off. Sandstorm threw a banana at Firestar. "ow.." Firestar said, rubbing his head. Graystripe squinted and unsheathed his claws. "Time for Dark dude to go DOWN" He spoke, widening his eyes on the last word. "Well, time for fluffy dude to go DOWN." Darstripe spoke. "Thank you!" Graystripe said. Other cats started crowding around them. "DANCE WAR!" Darkstripe and Graystripe yelled at the same time. Graystripe braced himself and flipped backwards, landing on his hind legs, he started doing some EPIC moves with his arms. The cats started cheering. Darkstripe looked around him, and bounce up and down. Cats started laughing. Then, all of a sudden, he started spinning and he flipped over on his head and started spinning on his head. Ooo's and ahhh's came from the crowed. He jumped up in front of Graystripe and crossed his arms. Graystripe narrowed his eys and did that swidish slap dance thing-y. He ended with slapping Darkstripe. TWICE. Darkstripe rubbed his cheek and did the litterbox to Graystripe. Graystripe crossed his arms and looked at him, "How do YOU know the litterbox?" "Hmmm?" He spoke to Darkstripe. Darkstripe stopped and looked at him. "NUH UH!" Graystripe yelled with wide eyes, "YOU WERE A KITTYPET!" Some OHHHH's came from the crowd. Darkstripe looked around, Tigerstar dropped his phone and sipped his drink (It was gurgling as if it was empty). Dustpelts mouth dropped WIDE. Darkstripe ran away. Sandstorm stood up "YA RUN YOU LITTLE DARK BUM!" She thru her paw in the air. FireStar pulled her down "Your attracting attention!" He whispered.


End file.
